


Непреднамеренное

by fandom_FMA_2018, GrafEnone



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Он думает, какая же она смелая. Сколько же силы в этом хрупком женском теле, какая воля спрятана в этой нежной человеческой душе.





	Непреднамеренное

Она редко звала его по имени. Раньше, когда они были совсем детьми, это случалось куда чаще. Ругаясь, спрашивая, рассказывая, она всегда произносила своим детским голоском его взрослое имя.

«Рой».

С возрастом ей будто бы стало неловко звать его по имени. Впрочем, ему тоже. Несмотря на то, что они росли вместе, в их жизни наступил период, когда они стеснялись друг друга. Отводили глаза, общались робко-робко, совсем несмело.

Он помнил, как она обращалась к нему в письмах, пока он учился в Академии.

«Здравствуй, Рой!» — так она начинала каждое письмо.

«С дружеской симпатией, Риза Хоукай», — так она завершала каждое письмо.

Содержание из раза в раз менялось, а начало и конец — нет. И он любил перечитывать эти письма, представлял, как они звучали бы её голосом, постепенно меняющимся, взрослеющим вместе с ними. 

И отвечал всегда также сдержанно: «Здравствуй, Риза!» в начале, «С дружеской симпатией, Рой Мустанг» в конце.

Хотя ему очень, до дрожи порою хотелось обратиться «Дорогая Риза» и подписаться «Навеки твой, Рой Мустанг». Конечно же, он не мог себе этого позволить, потому что фактически это было бы ложью, а Риза бы этого не простила.

Именно поэтому он просто перечитывал её письма, написанные ровным уверенным почерком человека, сильного духом. И он мечтал о её голосе.

Потом случилась война, и письма приходить перестали. Они снова были рядом, но теперь стали вовсе чужими. Ее речь стала предельно вежливой, она обращалась к нему на «Вы», говорила чуть надломленным хриплым голосом «майор Мустанг». И Рой не знал, сорвала она голос, рыдая по ночам, простудилась, наглоталась жесткого пустынного песка или это скорбь душит её так сильно. Он ничего не знал об этой новой Ризе, о курсанте Хоукай.

И это добавляло ему горечи, подливало отчаяния. Он по-прежнему хотел обнять её, по-прежнему хотел назвать дорогой, милой, возлюбленной. Но теперь не имел на это права — не имел права даже думать об этом. И ему оставалось только продолжать быть молчаливой опорой для неё, пытаться стать для нее опорой, учиться общаться едва уловимыми касаниями коленей в лагере.

Когда война кончилась, она внезапно назвала его «мистером Мустангом». Как же ему необычно и непривычно было это слышать из её уст! Называя его этим чужим именем, она просила его о невозможном.

И он — невозможно — согласился.

* * *

Когда он заходит к ней в квартиру, у него чувство, что он собирается её изнасиловать. Рой мог бы заверять, что изнасилование куда лучше того, что собирается сделать он, но это неправда. Будь его воля, он бы вообще не желал причинять ей вред.

Оглядываясь назад, он думает, что, может, ей жилось бы лучше, будь они не знакомы, но тут же отбрасывает эти мысли. Они несправедливы в первую очередь по отношению к самой Ризе. Мысли, навеянные беспомощностью человека перед смертью, вообще редко бывают справедливыми. 

Она ощутимо нервничает. Его парализует паника. Она подходит к окну. Он стоит на пороге. Она задвигает шторы. Он хватается за косяк двери. Она боится обернуться. Он не может отвести взгляда от основания её шеи.

Такое уже случалось с ними, когда Риза, краснея, раздевалась перед ним. Рой тогда перепугался, в страхе испугать Ризу опасался даже дышать на неё. А она ёжилась, обхватывала себя руками и чувствовала себя очень неуютно. И Рой, конечно же, знал об этом, оттого терялся ещё больше. Чувствовал и стыд, и неловкость. Это была самая откровенная близость в его жизни, и она была очень смущающей и неуклюжей. Тогда он так и не смог заставить себя даже в успокаивающем жесте притронуться к ней, только смотрел. А хотелось огладить плечи, прижать к себе. Хотелось до дрожи, но желание это рождало в нём только ужас.

Теперь, он знает, всё будет иначе. Потому что теперь их, тех, и их, нынешних, разделяет слишком многое. Да что там — даже между ними, между Роем Мустангом и Ризой Хоукай, теперь непреодолимое расстояние.

Она расстёгивает блузу, и время замирает. Ткань ползёт с её плеч, она перехватывает её рукой, скованным жестом откидывает на постель, но до сих пор не оборачивается.

Он думает, какая же она смелая. Сколько же силы в этом хрупком женском теле, какая воля спрятана в этой нежной человеческой душе. 

Рой не может себе позволить проявить слабину. Он подходит к ней, желая скрыть нетвёрдость походки, надевает одну перчатку, решительно кладёт ладонь ей на плечо, придерживая.

— Ты уверена? — спрашивает глухо. Бесполезный, глупый вопрос, выдающий его страх с потрохами, и следом — бесполезное, ненужное продолжение: — Дороги назад не будет.

Она молчит, а потом говорит через плечо, лишь чуть повернув голову:

— Рой, — голос её тих, но твёрд, и она впервые называет его по имени, впервые за очень долгое время. От этого у Роя всё внутри вскипает от противоположных чувств — от страха и восторга. Вот этой женщине он должен будет причинить боль? Какая горькая ирония, какая злая горечь.

— Назад дороги уже нет, — заканчивает она.

И она, конечно, права.

Рой выдыхает, прижимает её к себе ещё ближе и резко кладёт ладонь в перчатке на её спину.

Он хочет сказать «Прости», но сейчас этого говорить никак нельзя. Он закусывает губу и находит в себе силы не отвернуться. Он чувствует, как напрягаются её плечи, как она дёргается, и перехватывает её тело крепче. Время разбивается на несколько вечностей, и Рой с трудом усмиряет внутри себя желание отстраниться как можно скорее. Он ведёт ладонью вниз, пытаясь отвлечься от дрожи её тела, от запаха палёной плоти.

И, спустя множество, множество, разделённых между их душами агоний, всё заканчивается.

Риза вздрагивает в последний раз, оседая, и Рой не отпускает её. Знает, что у него нет права удерживать её таким образом, но всё равно подхватывает её, такую лёгкую и хрупкую, усаживает на кровать, прикрывает грудь блузкой. 

Она дрожит, глаза её зажмурены, влажные щеточки ресниц кидают полукружья теней на покрасневшие скулы, а пальцы слабо и отчаянно цепляются за него. Рой вдруг осознаёт, что касается голыми руками её плеч. Он чувствует её кожу под своими руками, но ещё большим откровением ему кажется то, что он чувствует свои руки на её коже.

Он нервно, судорожно выдыхает, утыкается в её макушку. Он чувствует усталость и страх, который за краткое время пребывания в этой квартире кажется приросшим к его душе. Ему хочется убраться отсюда вместе с Ризой, ему хочется всю следующую жизнь не выпускать её из объятий, ему хочется открыть окно и вымыть руки. 

Но он ничего не делает.

Он чувствует её сбитое дыхание на своей шее и её кожу под своими руками.


End file.
